


i like him (like him too)

by tkreyesevandiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Buck's a Tease, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, There's an actual video too, inspired by a tiktok, this is just me and my best friend thirsting, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: Buck tries out a trend.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	i like him (like him too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This idea has been sitting at the back of my mind for the past three weeks, ever since my best friend and I made the "I like him, like him too" TikTok text trend using Buck and Eddie pictures (note: I said Eddie and not he-who-shall-not-be-named). 
> 
> I have that video, and I'll post it on my Tumblr, which will be linked in the end notes! Of course, you can read this without watching the video because I know a lot of this fandom doesn't quite like seeing Eddie in person, and that's totally okay! 
> 
> I just hope you guys enjoy this crack piece.
> 
> Seriously, it's really just...crack and failed attempts at humor xD Also it gets a little heated towards the end but nothing too explicit. It was a nice break from all the angst I've been writing lately ;)
> 
> Here's to hoping the emojis show!

Moments like this were far and few in between.

The alarm hadn’t rung for a good two hours, and Buck could sense the unease all around him. Everyone in the firehouse was at the edge of their seats, so to speak, sneaking surreptitious looks at the horn.

Obviously, it was good that no one was in need of fire and rescue, but in a city like LA...it was near impossible to go so long without call. Hell, even half an hour without that bell going off was sketchy.

Hen and Chimney had given up on sitting still a while ago, both of them going to stock and restock the ambulance. Bobby was fluttering around in the kitchen as usual, staring down at a new recipe book he’d been gifted for Christmas. Buck could read the debate on his face; make food when the bell could go off at any second or just wait?

He himself was leaning against the balcony, tapping his leg obsessively with the nervous energy as he peered at Chimney and Romero exchanging horrible puns. He’d done his chores and helped three other people with theirs too, and the station was spotless by now. Not even research rabbit holes were helping him divert his mind, and he didn’t want to go to the gym only to be caught off-guard by the siren.

Absently, Buck began scrolling through his camera roll, smiling at the multiple pictures of him, Eddie and Christopher from their days off. They always planned something fun for the days all three of them had off, whether it be the zoo, the aquarium, the movies, or a quirky restaurant. Anything that would let them spend quality time with each other outside of the house. 

Last weekend had been a hiking trail that had allowances for people with disabilities, so they’d taken the chance. Buck and Eddie had alternated carrying Christopher when it got too tiring. Exhausted as they were when they got back home, they’d had so much fun. Christopher had been on top of the world for it, and that in itself made everything worth it.

Buck found himself doing that a lot - scrolling through the assortment of photos to keep his mind occupied and body relaxed. It stopped him from jumping too ahead of himself and vibrating out of his skin with anxiety.

He liked the idea of photos now. He’d always liked the idea of capturing a moment, but not obsessively the way most people were. It was just nice to be reminded of a good day, the way he was doing right now.

It hadn’t always been like that. There had been a time where taking a photo of himself was the worst thing in the world. Body too scrawny, face too dulled, birthmark far too bright, smile too fake. Awkward, forced smiles were not his forte, and far be it from him to fake a single emotion.

After starting at the 118 though...that changed. Suddenly, capturing himself or having his photo taken wasn’t all that bad, not if it presented him as someone _desirable_. He finally had something to be proud of - his job. That in itself gave him the security to take another step into looking attractive, into finding someone that wanted him. It hadn’t been the healthiest thing in the world, but Buck worked hard for his body, and he knew he’d grown into his lankiness. 

After getting to know Christopher and Eddie, though? Buck had never been more glad for the little camera on his phone. Suddenly, his smiles were brighter and real, and it showed.

Pausing at an old photo of Eddie, a wicked idea took form in his mind.

A few days ago, May had shown him this TikTok video of two people sending pictures of their favourite celebrity back and forth with the lyrics of Princess Nokia’s _I Like Him._ Bored as they were, it was a perfect time to try it out.

Buck looked around for his boyfriend, finding him on the couch across from where he was standing, flipping through one of the pathetic horror novels they kept around the station. Satisfied at no one else being around to peer at their phones, Buck picked a picture and texted it to him.

 **Buck:** I like him😍

It was a photo from a few months ago that Buck had sneakily taken when Eddie wasn’t paying attention. His boyfriend working out in that tank from the first time they’d met and those damned fingerless gloves got Buck every time. The faint smile, amused expression and sweaty curls flopping over his forehead easily made it one of his favourite pictures of Eddie.

He watched his boyfriend impishly, grinning when Eddie laughed to himself, throwing him a bemused smile.

His phone pinged and suddenly, he found himself staring at a picture of himself kneeling in front of a patient. If he remembered correctly, that patient had flirted with him through a haze of drugs and Eddie had been thoroughly amused the entire time. 

**Eddie:** Like him too🥵

Buck didn’t know how he’d gotten the photo but he was more preoccupied with the fact that Eddie actually _knew_ the trend. And he knew Eddie got a kick out of his rolled-up sleeves, if the lingering glances were anything to go by, which explained the emoji. He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, accepting the silent challenge in those playful eyes.

Eddie was rarely _playful_ around the station, so Buck took the opportunity and ran with it.

The next photo was one of his boyfriend in the buffalo flannel that had nearly decimated Buck the first time he’d seen it, when he’d introduced Eddie to Carla. 

**Buck:** He my man❤️

 **Eddie:** He my boo🙈

Eddie replied with one of Buck’s departmental pictures, him in his turnout gear at the back wall of the station. He laughed at the emoji he had chosen, but scrolled to find Eddie’s own picture, taken right in the ladder bay.

He’d deny this until the day he died, but he ended up having to look the lyrics up so they could do the trend _perfectly_.

 **Buck:** He my type **🤤**

Eddie was _so_ Buck’s type it wasn’t even funny. And by the flush that decorated his boyfriend’s face, he knew it too.

 **Eddie:** He so cute🥺

He retaliated with a selfie Buck had sent a few months back, one of his cheekier moments during a rare day the two weren’t on the rota together. Now, he sort of wanted to melt into the ground staring at his own face winking at him from the screen. Still, he plowed on.

This time, Buck sent a picture of Eddie dressed as Snake Plissken. That photo had come his way courtesy of Carla and had scrambled his brain when he saw his boyfriend in those grey camouflage pants and that tight tank-top.

Christopher dressed as Wolverine had stolen his heart and took the cake for the best costume, though. 

Either way, the accompanying lyric was _more_ than fitting.

 **Buck:** I want him🥵

He watched as Eddie groaned in embarrassment at the reminder of his costume, because Buck sure wouldn’t let him live it down. Red dusted across his boyfriend’s cheeks now as he glowered at him. Eddie probably didn’t expect Buck to have photographic evidence of the look, but there was no way he was going to give the image up.

Eddie sent a nicer photo of Buck back, from one of their multiple stay-in nights. It’d been a wine-and-dine day where Eddie had picked up their favourite Pakistani takeout on his way back from work and Buck had set their dining table up to look romantic for once.

The greatest thing about their relationship was Eddie being a closet romantic, hands fucking down.

 **Eddie:** And I want him too😉

“You got me.” Buck murmured under his breath, winking at his boyfriend as he searched for the hottest departmental photo ever.

It was the one LAFD ended up using on their recruitment flyers for that season, and Buck had a copy of the photo bolted to his apartment wall because he loved it so much.

Eddie was standing on something, his uniform shirt stretched tight across his shoulders and looking down at some random thing. The angle had looked so weird when the photo was taken and he’d been standing stiffer than a board, but when the final product came out…

Buck almost kissed the photographer at the sight of it, gleefully ignoring Eddie’s grumbling in the background as he fawned over it. His boyfriend was _hot,_ even though Eddie liked to groan at the sight of the picture every time he was over.

He sent it now with the lyric.

 **Buck:** I like him🥰

Near instantly, Eddie replied with a photo of a smiling Buck, accentuated with a fond eye roll. He cringed a little at the sight of his own face, but focused on the words at the bottom, the emoji making him laugh to himself.

 **Eddie:** Like him too😩

Buck could feel his boyfriend’s gaze on him as he scrolled for a softer picture of Eddie. He hit the jackpot a few months back, taken while Eddie stood in the doorway with the worst bedhead known to mankind. He and Christopher had been asleep, and Eddie was being particularly annoying about waking them up from morning cuddles. So...Christopher exacted his revenge through Buck’s phone by taking a thousand pictures of his dad until he left them alone again.

They’d promptly gone back to sleep.

 **Buck:** He my man🤯

It was kind of mind-blowing that this amazing man was _his_ , and the thought had his smile softening as he looked over at Eddie.

This time, the reply was instant. 

**Eddie:** He my boo🙊

The photo was one of his hospital ones, documented as he got ready to leave for the twentieth time in a quarter of as many years. The memory made him chuckle now, but Maddie, Bobby and Eddie had teamed up to rip him a new one for “putting his life in danger” and being “reckless.” It hadn’t been so fun then.

His retaliation was a caught-off-guard photo of Eddie staring down at him, and he could practically feel his boyfriend’s glare burning holes into his skin.

 **Buck:** He my type😏

 **Eddie:** He so cute😘

The picture was from his welcome back party, and he was smiling far too widely, even for a candid. But Eddie thought he was cute, and that was all that mattered to him.

Feeling even more wicked, the next photo Buck sent showed off a little skin; Eddie putting his shirt on (tragic, if you asked him). The shot was taken from the side, just enough to show off his abs and the muscles of his torso.

The ones Buck had paid _very_ close attention to last night.

 **Buck:** I want him🥵

Eddie choked on thin air at the sight of himself. Buck beamed wolfishly at his boyfriend who was rapidly turning an unhealthy shade of scarlet over there, always shy for unyielding adoration and free compliments.

As far as they were concerned, teasing each other at work wasn’t something they particularly liked doing. Both on or off call, they thrived off grounding touches and their near-effortless communication, because those spoke to them stronger than any amount of innuendos could. For Buck, it was Eddie’s stability and calm that kept him tethered and for Eddie, it was the security of having someone at his back.

Contrary to Buck 1.0, this new version of him, as he liked to put it, cared more about keeping his life private. Partially because having two people in one crew date was kind of awkward, and partially because he liked the idea of keeping something solely to himself.

They would probably never do this again, but in the moment, Buck couldn’t deny that he was having fun.

“You doing okay over there, Eddie?” he called out, crossing his arms and stifling his laughter as best as he could.

Which was poorly, he could admit it.

“Yeah, Buck. Just peachy.” Eddie faked a large smile back at him, a determined glint to his eye.

When his phone vibrated twice in quick succession, he knew that what he was going to see was probably going to be the worst thing ever.

True to it, what he saw made him fumble with the device in his hand and nearly careen both it and himself right off the balcony. 

**Eddie:** And I want him too🔥

It was a photo post-sex, where Eddie had marked him so thoroughly and his kisses had ensured that his lips were swollen to high heaven. Even now, he could feel the phantom sting of the hickeys on his skin. 

Everyone thought Eddie was possessive with all the hickeys and marks, and while he _was_ , he didn't really get jealous, per-say. He was always on just the right side of possessive, but never overbearing. It was nice to know Eddie trusted their relationship that much, trusted _him_ that much. Still, it made for plenty hot sex when one of them wanted to "stake a claim", so to speak.

Just the reminder of _that_ particular night had him shifting uncomfortably in his pants.

Eddie let out a hoot of laughter at Buck’s litany of colorful swear words. His boyfriend’s eyes crinkled merrily with a wide smile as he slid into the next seat to glare at the older man.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Eddie didn’t rise to the bait, only raising one amused brow.

“I got bored, and was looking through my camera roll,” Buck shrugged, passing it over to show him the album of aquarium pictures. “Then I remembered a TikTok May showed me, and viola!” he exaggerated, leaning into his partner’s side. "I kinda hate the song after this part though."

Not even thirty seconds into the two of them relaxing against one another, the alarm screeched, sending both of them to their feet before they even fully registered it. Buck could literally feel the entire station release a breath as the first responders rushed to the trucks. He let the chaos carry him until a familiar hand around his wrist caught his attention.

“You know I’ll get you back for the teasing,” Eddie stated, voice low around the unspoken promise. There was the familiar heat to his eyes at sent a zing of thrill through Buck.

Oh. _Oh_. 

He was in for a _fabulous_ night. 

Buck whooshed out a breath as he hopped into the truck after his boyfriend. He whispered another cheeky comment in Eddie’s ear, startling a laugh out of him and winking as they slipped their headsets on.

“Looking forward to it.”

* * *

They probably hadn’t even been through the door for a full five seconds when Eddie was on him, bags dropping to the entrance and shoes kicking off as the two stumbled through the house, relying only on muscle memory.

It was made infinitely harder by their mouths refusing to let up on each other, kissing one another as if it were the last thing they’d ever do. More than once, Buck pushed Eddie back against the wall to ravage his mouth, pressing hot against the hard line of his body and rolling his hips right along with him.

Eddie wasn’t any better, tugging at his shirt and belt the second they fell into the room, fumbling with the clasp. Buck's lips curved up at Eddie's evident struggle, until their kiss was more laughs and teeth than anything else.

Buck toppled backwards onto the bed, dragging his boyfriend on top of him to lick into his mouth with all the earnestness in the world. There was a dedication that plagued him every time he kissed Eddie, and this time was no different as he brought their mouths back together, over and over again.

Their hands hadn’t stopped roaming at all, fingers dipping under waistbands and sliding up shirts to lessen the barriers between them. The press of Eddie’s bare chest against his had Buck groaning into his mouth, sparse hair tickling sensitive skin as his boyfriend shifted above him to slot their hips together. 

If he could crawl into Eddie’s skin, he’d fucking do it.

“You’re so, absolutely _gorgeous._ ” 

Buck melted at Eddie’s words as his boyfriend trailed open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone, roughly sucking and biting marks where only the two of them would know they were there. One tug of his hair had Eddie relenting his grip where he was busy sucking another hickey over the tattoo on his chest.

“ _Fuck,_ I love you, you know that?” he panted, rolling the two over so he was on top. Eddie laughed but brought his fingers up to stroke down his temple, curving around the birthmark decorating his left eye.

“Like him, too.”

Buck groaned out of defeat this time, dropping his head in Eddie’s neck even as the older man’s shoulders shook with unbridled laughter. “No. You ruined it. Just stop.”

He really shouldn’t have been surprised when Eddie flipped them again, insistently grinding his hips against Buck’s. The sounds of pleasure that fell from his mouth were strangled, foreign and made his boyfriend smirk as he leaned down to tug Buck’s bottom lip between his teeth.

“Doesn’t seem like I ruined anything.”

Buck rolled his eyes but pushed the lube into his boyfriend’s hand, raising an expectant eyebrow.

“Then prove it.”

When the two lay spent, curled into one another as the post-sex haze cleared, Buck mused that Eddie really had gotten him back for the teasing, rising to the challenge he’d presented him with. He was deliciously sore and sated, body vibrating with just Eddie’s proximity.

“I’m not teasing you at work again. Not even for fucking amazing sex,” he informed, grinning at the rumble of laughter through Eddie’s chest.

“I figured,” he teased, brushing a kiss against his temple. The soft action had Buck flushing deeper than anything else they’d done tonight, and he hummed happily as Eddie tugged him closer, sleepy affection replacing the heated urgency from earlier in every line of his body. "I think we have, quote-unquote, fucking amazing sex _every time_ we have sex."

Buck had to agree.

Fabulous night, _indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Buck's views on the song are my own xD How was it?
> 
> I took every single creative liberty when describing these pictures so don't @ me xD Also, I'm _very_ aware of how some of these would've been impossible otherwise. 
> 
> [Here's the link to the video!](https://zeethebooknerd.tumblr.com/post/621422112604815361/you-can-blame-my-best-friend-and-i-for-this-xd)
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day, so thank you to everyone who leaves them! I love hearing what you guys think, and anyone who takes time out of their day to comment has my heart and soul <3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [zeethebooknerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd) or on Twitter at [tkreyesevandiaz](https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz).


End file.
